


Flowers Are Romantic

by Costumed_Fiend



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumed_Fiend/pseuds/Costumed_Fiend
Summary: When Frigga opens a new flower shop location she sends hers sons Thor and Loki to oversee it's opening. There Thor encounters a tattoo artist with a bit of a chip on her shoulder. Only intending to purchase flowers for her girlfriend's grave site, the last thing Brunnhilde expects is to walk away ready to move on.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Working With Family

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was based on tumblr user thor-hemsworthy's post about a tattoo artist/flower shop AU. Thor and Loki are probably recent college graduates. It's only rated teen because the characters might curse later on.

One would think that being surrounded by beautiful lush flowers would be a calming experience first thing in the morning, but for Thor Odinson it represented chaos. 

“Loki, I thought we agreed to put the roses closer to the register,” Thor said gesturing towards what appeared to be lilies. 

“I’d hardly call grunting an agreement brother, but sure if you want mother to be utterly destroyed that her oldest son has learned nothing about flower arranging in his 20 sometihng odd years of living,” Loki said, “then fine, we’ll put the roses near the register.” 

Thor rolled his eyes. Ever since Loki had found out that he’d been adopted, things between them had been awkward. He’d taken to calling him brother sarcastically and their mother, Frigga, had clearly put them to work together hoping to smooth things over. 

“Fine we’ll keep things as is,” Thor conceded, “but only because we open in two hours and Volstagg isn’t here yet.” 

“Ah yes, where is the big guy anyway?”

“Probably trying to get in a few more minutes of sleep before injecting allergy medication directly into his veins.” 

“Riiight, so our first employee is a guy who is allergic to flowers. That’s promising.” Loki proceeded to grab a broom and sweep the last bits of dirt off the floor. 

“It’s only a mild allergy and it’s more about the pollen,” Thor pointed out. “Besides he’s the only person I could hire on such short notice, my other friends are working full time.” 

“Sif isn’t,” Loki grinned looking over his shoulder.

“Sif is busy,” Thor lied. The truth was, things had been awkward between them now too ever since she’d told him she liked him and he’d turned her down. Gently of course, but still. She’d thought his relationship with Jane ending had opened a door, and he’d never particularly seen his friend that way. He honestly hadn’t even asked her to help out. 

“Sure she is, and I’m 100% biologically Odin’s son,” Loki said, noticeably not looking at him after this statement. 

Thor sighed for what he knew would be the first of many times. The flowers were beautiful and they smelled amazing. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but the next part will be a little longer and get down to business. I honestly just wanted to try posting something because I am the worst at being consistent with fan fiction. That being said this will be completed. I've got the end in my brain I just need to type it out :D The title is based on a line from the web series Emma, because I just binge watched it and it fit.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Puppy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunnhilde needs flowers. There is now a flower shop across from her job. That's sure convenient...

Bunnhilde’s first appointment that day wasn’t until three in the afternoon, however she’d arrived in town early because the empty building from across the tattoo parlor was finally under new management. It had previously been a touristy nick nack shop, which she and her co-workers always felt brought down the badass-ness of the whole area. Of course it being replaced by a flower shop was probably equally cutesy, but at least the flowers would be useful. And discounted, she thought. Because that’s what I came here for. She paused to look up, No offense babe. 

It didn’t look busy from the outside so she pushed open the door hoping for a quick in and out. Unfortunately the minute she walked in she could feel three pairs of eyes staring at her. The one downside to being the only customer. 

“Welcome,” the first set of eyes boomed from behind the counter. He’d been previously slouched, but now he stood as if a rope was pulling him straight up. Brunn gave a small nod. Despite the fact that she was fairly short, she’d always been told her presence demanded attention. The second set of eyes which were attached to a slender guy with long black hair moved forward.

“I don’t need assistance,” Brunnhilde said, putting her hand up. “I know exactly what I’m looking for.” 

“Ah,” the second eye set stopped mid step. “Well if that changes let me know.” he gave a little bow. This elicited a laugh from the counter guy, Volstagg, if she was reading his name tag correctly. 

“Loki, I know your mother said to treat the customers like royalty but that’s a bit much, no?” 

“I beg your pardon,” Loki turned around looking ready to fight. 

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes and took that as her cue to head for the Azaleas. The third guy who’d said nothing yet, but had been standing there somewhat dazed finally spoke up. There was something familiar about him. Him and that Loki guy, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Azaleas are a good choice,” he smiled attempting to casually lean against the wall. “What’s the occasion?” 

“They’re for my girlfriend,” Brunn replied flatly. 

“Oh,” the puppy eyed guy said stumbling slightly, though his enthusiasm hadn’t faltered the way most guys did when she mentioned a girlfriend, nor did it seem to take on a perverted bend. 

“My dead girlfriend,” Brunn added just as stiffly.

“Oh” puppy eyes frowned standing up straight now. 

There it is, Brunn thought, though she wondered why that brought her any satisfaction. She supposed it was because in her experience men and the concept of bisexuality tended to make their brains explode. Hell even other binary queer people didn’t seem to fully get it, so to expect a straight dude to understand was probably ludicrous. Not that I ought to assume this guy is straight. 

“Were Azaleas her favorite?” Puppy eyes asked less brightly but still kind. 

Sincerity huh, that’s the way you’re gonna play it muscles? “Not really she wasn’t very picky about flowers, they just remind me of her. She liked pink.” 

Puppy eyes nodded and clumsily gathered some of the pink flowers for her. Two of which fell on the ground.

“I’m guessing you don’t have all those muscles to make the job easier, huh, Thor?” Brunn smirked, finally noticing his name tag and allowing herself to loosen up. 

“Ah, no,” Thor replied sheepishly. “They came in handy for lifting some of the crates though.” He picked one of the Azalea’s off the floor and put it with the others, before gesturing to the bouquet, ‘see, good as new’. “They also came in handy back when I played hockey.” 

“Is that so?” Brunn asked, noting his posturing. “My girlfriend was a bit of an athlete. We met doing roller derby back in school. You wouldn’t think she was the type, but she was a force of nature.” 

“Sounds like she was a good match for you,” Thor said, handing her the flowers. “You seem like a force of nature yourself.” Brunnhide laughed, this guy clearly wasn’t planning on getting thrown off. 

“She was, and I am. Thank you.” 

“Let me ring you up,” Thor said, heading towards the register and gently moving the still miffed Loki and Volstagg aside. As he processed the order on the register it finally hit her how she knew him.

“Thor and Loki Odinson,” she blurted out. Loki snorted at that.

“Hardly,” he said, crossing his arms.  
“Ignore him,” Thor said, not bothering to look up. “And yes that’s me.”

“I wasn’t aware your father had branched out into the flower business,” Brunn leaned on the counter. “Not really sure how that translates to politics.”

“It doesn’t, but my mother wasn’t about to give up her passion to solely be political arm candy.”

Brunn nodded. She’d had other questions about that, but she decided against it noting the new tension in the room. Being a part of Odinson family squabbles was not her plan for the afternoon. 

“By the way, since you didn’t ask, my name’s Brunnhilde, and I don’t know if ink’s your thing,” she said, pulling out her credit card, “but I work across the street so if you ever want the hook up you can stop by and I’ll let you know my hours.” 

“I’m not sure I could pull a tattoo off,” Thor smiled, passing her the bouquet. “I might be working in a regular office soon.” Brunn gave him a once over. 

“Nonsense, I’m envisioning a large lightning bolt right there,” she gestured to the center of his face. 

“I’ll be sure to consult someone else before I make that decision,” Thor waved as Brunnhilde winked and walked out the door. She didn’t know what possessed her to be so silly, but the longer she talked to that golden retriever of a man, the harder it was to be salty. Her three o’clock was now going to have to deal with her uncharacteristically bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern day Brunnhilde strikes me as the type of person who tries to size up whether a dude's worth talking to by being fairly blunt. Thor strikes me as the type to easily roll with it, if not stumble here or there given that he's used to admiration. If he can deal with Loki being prickly then he can deal with anyone. In any case feedback is always welcome. It's been so long since I've done fanfiction so as long as you're nice about it I'd like to here it. Thanks for reading!!


	3. No Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunnhilde is back!! Possibly wanting conversation as much as flowers at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part, I like to keep things short and sweet.

Thor isn’t sure what surprised him more, the fact that after two weeks he was seriously considering working full time at the flower shop, or the fact that the cute tattoo artist from across the street had decided to frequent Frigga’s once again. He still hadn’t given much thought to getting any ink yet, but he was starting to wonder why he bothered to maintain the ‘golden boy’ image his father had of him. 

“More Azalea’s?” he asked when their eyes met. 

“Nah, I’m actually looking for something to spruce up my apartment,” Brunnhilde admitted. “It could use some color. What would you recommend?”

Thor looked around the shop thoughtful. He still didn’t really know much about what each individual flower meant. He was aware red was romantic and that roses had a fairly specific connotation, but he was otherwise at a loss. That would not stop him however from completely making shit up.   
“Well Lily’s tend to add warmth to just about any room,” he gestured. “Of course if you’re going for ‘spruce’ I might go with these Dahlia’s.” Brunnhilde nodded along as if she was seriously considering his recommendations. 

“Hmmmm I’m pretty show both of those flowers connote death Odinson,” she said picking up one of Lily’s. “But I appreciate the conviction. I would’ve bought it had I been an amateur.” 

“Ah so now you’re the expert?” he pouted slightly, before re-adjusting his face. Thor didn’t pout. Though another thought did occur to him just then. “Then why ask for my help? I’m clearly hopeless.” Brunn gave his arm a playful punch.

“You’re not hopeless muscles, I’m just an expert on depressing facts. Besides with flowers my policy is go with what looks pretty and is easy to maintain.” 

“I take it, beyond the Azalea’s you aren’t much of a romantic then?” Thor asked. He realized he was possibly crossing a line, but the longer she hung around the longer he wanted their conversations to go on. Brunnhilde looked at him then. Really assessing him. 

“I have my moments,” she said finally. “The girlfriend wasn’t the type to need all that stuff.” Thor nodded somberly. “No need to go soft over there, She’s been gone for almost two years now. I’m good.” 

“You speak as if there’s a rush,” Thor said now giving her his full attention. “I still think about when my brother almost died, and he’s still here. Grief doesn’t really have a time limit.” 

“An athlete, a florist, and a therapist,” Brunn smirked with a hint of salt in her voice, though no real malice. “Is there anything you can’t do?” 

“Apparently tend to other customers,” Loki’s voice broke through the moment. He walked in the shop carrying a small crate and gestured to a frantic looking young man clearly in need of apology flowers. 

“Relax Lackey,” Brunn said, waving him off. “I was just about to buy and go.”

“I beg your pardon, I’ll have you know-” Brunn put her hand up.

“Uh-huh, I’ll take some red roses,” she turned to Thor, “and some plant food. I want them to last longer than two days.”

Thor smiled, “Now roses, those are romantic. Even I know that.” Loki rolled his eyes, and walked over to the hapless man who was now pathetically asking his friend about tulips over the phone. 

“Well maybe that’s the vibe I want for my... living room,” Brunnhilde smiled cheekily. “In any case I better get a move on before, that one-” she gestured towards Loki and the now sobbing man- “loses his shit any further.” 

“I’ll ring you up,” Thor said while passing on a concerned look. “Let me know if they do the trick.”

“Will do. And Odinson,” Brunnhilde said over her shoulder as she headed to the door. “I really am okay. Ready to move on and all that.” She’d said that several times over the past two years, but this time she meant it. Whatever happened next she decided would be Thor’s move and she would welcome it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind I have plenty of back story for this AU so if I decide to revisit it there's some foundation. In the meantime, thanks for reading. For now I'm just going to take the win, because finishing things is hard for me!! Stay safe folks.


End file.
